


Miscommunication

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: Ragnor was upset that Magnus didn't invite him to his wedding, sure.But that wouldn't stop him from attending it.





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. English isn't my first language and I love to learn

"It's weird, seeing you without the horns."

Ragnor knew, of course, that there was no need to turn on his heels as quickly and dramatically as he did, sudden pause as his face came into view stopping him dead on his tracks; he would have recognised the deep, sarcastic voice anywhere. And Raphael knew it, too, if his unimpressed face was anything to go by.

"I'm afraid I very much still have the horns, my dear," he answered, puzzled for a second, before taking a look, a _real_ look, at Raphael, at his healthy golden skin, at his softened eyes, at the very much non-bloody drink on his hand. "It's you who doesn't have the Sight to see them," he realises, then pats himself on the back for keeping his voice even like he'd known the entire time.

God, how much had he missed?

Raphael looked amusedly at him as he took another sip of his drink, even raising his eyebrows a little bit. "Win some, lose some, I guess," he answered simply, smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

God, _how much had he missed??_

He opened his mouth to say something, just as his brain caught up with him and was filled with sudden, anticipated grief. _Raphael was a mundane_.

Raphael would die.

And he hadn't even known. He took a good look at the boy - now looking younger than he'd ever had in Ragnor's eyes. He thought of meeting him, scared and bloody and full of grief, locked away from the sun and his family, hands gripping a crucifix tight enough to break it in half, afraid that if it slipped out of his hands, so would the last of his faith. He thought of helping Magnus teach him how to control his powers, of dragging him along to some late-night shopping so he wouldn't be sulking at home alone again, of introducing him to others of his kind. He thought of his hardened eyes and he thought of the soft, almost hidden smile he was wearing now, regarding him with a knowing look that told him Raphael knew exactly what was going through his mind, and that he was sorry, but also a look that _shone_ like it never had before.

He composed himself. "Win some, huh?" he answered, feeling the knot in his chest untie a little. Raphael was happy. That's all that mattered. "I suppose that's true."

Raphael smiled at him, just the smallest hint of teeth, a smile of _thank you_ and _I'll miss you too_ and _don't worry about me_ and _I'm still sticking around, you won't get rid of me that easily_. 

A lot. He had missed a lot.

And he was reminded of just how true that was when he realised his reason for being here had arrived, putting a hand carefully on Raphael's shoulder. He was smiling sunnily, crinkles around his eyes, not a hair out of place and positively radiating happiness. The perfect picture of what a groom should look like.

"My dear boy," he had started, clearly directed at Raphael, and the whole combination was perhaps too much for Ragnor's heart not to swell.

In order to put it back down, he spoke. "Ah, the man of the hour," he said, clasping his own hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I know you've been busy, but I would have expected an old friend to at least invite me to his wedding, you know."

 _His wedding_. Magnus was getting married. For the first time after centuries of living. Magnus, who had barely had the courage to pursue his love for the shadowhunter the last time they spoke. Magnus, who he could still see sobbing drunkenly in his apartment as he told him the horrors of what he went through with Camille, the image and words of him so _broken_ forever embedded on Ragnor's brain. Magnus, who had secretly dreamt of this while never daring to hope it would happen. Magnus, whom he had known since he was but a child. 

Magnus, who was looking at him like he was being choked.

"Surely you didn't think I would abstain from crashing _this_ particular party," he teased when Magnus continued not to say anything, "especially if I'm just now being able to meet the lucky groom." 

"You were dead," Magnus blurted, all traces of the smile gone.

"Ragnor was dead?" Raphael said, sounding choked himself, and Magnus shot him an apologetic look that was one hundred percent guilt.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, you must have known I wasn't dead," he said, even as it started to down on him that Magnus most certainly _didn't_ know.

Well. At least that explained why he wasn't invited. He was really upset about that one.

"No, I hadn't," Magnus choked out. Then, as confusion started to slowly leave his features and his voice started to raise, "I held you in my arms! I saw you die, I- I mourned you."

He couldn't tell what Magnus' expression was turning into, the distortion in it hinting at too great a mix of feelings. But he could see the sadness in his eyes, the grief and betrayal, and just the fact that Magnus hadn't already bottled it all up and replaced it with a strained smile and easygoing attitude told Ragnor everything he needed to know about the extent of the hurt he had inflicted on him.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to see it, because in no time Raphael had his arm draped around Magnus' shoulders and was quietly telling him that it was okay, absolutely focused on him, and Magnus' husband had appeared by his side like he had been summoned into the conversation, eyes hardened and position hostile, like he was ready to beat him up for hurting Magnus, whatever way he had.

Oddly enough, Ragnor was grateful for that.

He would take nothing less from anyone who planned on marrying him.

God, he should have known when Magnus cried so convincingly.

But-

"I talked to you," he said, eyes wide, just barely keeping his voice from trembling in shock, "that very same day, I- I talked to you, Magnus."

"I thought I was hallucinating!" Magnus answered, edge of hurt still on his voice, but then starting to calm down, "I- I was grieving and in shock and feeling lonely and I just- I thought my head was playing tricks on me, that I was just being- dramatic," he said, and his whole demeanor changed as he sagged a bit, more in defeat than relief, before squaring his shoulders and looking at him, composed and sure of himself. Raphael let go of his shoulders, and his husband's stance relaxed, but his eyes didn't. "I didn't think you were really there," Magnus concluded, softly. 

"Magnus," he answered, "you've never been anything if not sane." 

Magnus chuckled at that, the sound not entirely pleasant. Then, right before Ragnor could protest, "You kept disappearing and reappearing on me."

"I was projecting to you," Ragnor answered, brows still furrowed in confusion, "the signal could have been better, but I was trying not to draw attention by using too much magic, and- I mean, you would have had to _let_ the projection in. You were in your home, you have your wards."

"The wards were always set to allow you in," Magnus answered, like he was an idiot.

Ragnor paused.

"Well," he said, trying not to show how flattered he was, "that's just foolish." 

Magnus broke into a smile then, relief washing his face like a wave, chuckling slightly as he drew Ragnor into a hug. "God, I thought I'd lost you," he said. Then, this time more tearful, in that strained way Magnus would talk when he was holding back enough for his voice to sound just short of a whisper, "I thought I'd never lose you, and then I thought I'd _lost_ you." 

It takes him a moment to return the hug, but he does, patting Magnus' hair, "I'm sorry," he says truthfully, "I thought you knew, I- I went into hiding because I knew Valentine would come for me, but I- I wanted to make sure you were okay," he says. Then, looking directly at Magnus' husband, "I'm glad I helped you get here, at least."

Magnus chuckled again, and his husband's eyes, slowly replacing wariness and confusion with understanding, widened. They also warmed one hell of a lot, which was a relief, really. "Ragnor Fell," he said, clearly to himself, and Ragnor, Magnus and Raphael all nodded in unison. He briefly found it in himself to be surprised Raphael hadn't bailed yet, awkward as he was with these kind of feelings, but he supposed Raphael would never leave when Magnus was crying. 

Magnus was crying.

"Well, I'm glad you told your husband about me," he said, going for lighthearted, and Magnus chuckled again, watery. Then, turning to Magnus' husband, "I wish I could say the same, but there's actually a lot I have to learn about you, shadowhunter"

The husband - god, what was his _name_ \- just looked at him, clearly torn between instinctively wanting to rip him apart for hurting Magnus, and understanding that it had all just been an awful series of misunderstandings.

"Of course I told him about you," Magnus answered, his voice steady again, traces of tears being carefully wiped with every word, "you were the person I had known the longest. The one constant in my life."

The _until I lost you_ remained unsaid. It would have been redundant, anyway.

Ragnor thought about it. He was probably the one person Magnus had counted on not to leave him, after so many years of friendship. The one person Magnus allowed himself not to think he'd lose.

"I'm sorry," he said again, because there was nothing else to say. 

"All is forgiven," Magnus replied easily, pulling off from his embrace and smiling his thin, I'm-hurt-but-it's-okay, smile. "I'm just glad you're here."

"No reason to keep hiding after Valentine was gone," he said. Then, a little more sober, "you shouldn't forgive me so easily, you know." Because he knew the betrayal Magnus must have felt when he realised he'd been mourning a living man for _months_. 

"Well, I've always known you were a bastard. Comes with the package," Magnus said, clasping Ragnor's shoulders.

He snorted, very undignifiedly. 

"That's no way to talk to an old man, kid."

"I'm not a _kid_ ," Magnus answered indignantly, and sounding very much like a kid.

 _Then don't cry like one,_ he thought of saying, but he looked at Magnus' still gleaming eyes and his disbelieving smile, and the edges of hurt not completely wiped away from his face, and he knew that he'd lost the privilege of being able to say things like that and not have Magnus take it seriously. Even if temporarily.

There was still some trust to rebuild.

"You're right," he sighed. Then, cooing like a proud mother, "you're _engaged_ now! And I've never even met this handsome gentleman- you've grown up on me, my dear Magnus," he laughed, and this time when he looked behind Magnus his husband was finally smiling at them, and Raphael _had_ actually bolted for good measure. All seemed to be well. "Come on now, let's get a drink, I want you to tell me everything."

Even as he pretended to be annoyed at his antics, Magnus was smiling, his eyes shining in a way that told Ragnor he couldn't _wait_ to tell him all about the handsome man following them, clearly as smitten as Magnus seemed to be. 

_Good,_ he thought. _I hope he starts with his name_.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I had planned to do today: not this
> 
> Things I did today: this
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I will not accept that Ragnor is dead i dont give a shit


End file.
